Fun With The Cullens!
by Uki465
Summary: Cullens decide to do the lottery? Result: very funny outcome! Read and review please. One shot.


**The Cullens And The Lottery…**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight... Blah, blah, blah…**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Edward's house, with my feet in his lap and my head on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie who was lazily flicking through channels. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor playing chess. I don't know why Jasper even bothered. With Alice's abilities to see Jasper's move before he even did it, she won every time. The channel changed again to the nature channel.

"The chameleon has the extremely rare ability to be able to change it's colour to match its surroundings, thus making the predator unable to find it."

We all groaned, and Emmett playfully snatched the remote from Rosalie. Rosalie laughed. The channel flicked yet again to the lottery, the numbers were about to be read.

"And 31 is the last number. Today's jackpot is 1 million dollars. Now, we have a surprise for our viewers today, because of a kind donator, for one day only tomorrow's jackpot will be…1 billion dollars!"

The fake audience cheered.

"Woohoo!" Emmett cheered alongside them in his loud booming bass.

I jumped. Edward put a hand to my, now fast beating heart.

"Way to give Bella a heart attack, Emmett"

He looked regretfully at me.

"Oops. Sorry Bells" he patted me though it felt more like a thump.

"It's okay Emmett." I looked back at the TV screen. 1 billion dollars! Even for the Cullens that was a lot of money!

"1 billion dollars? Think of what we could do with that kind of money…" Rosalie sighed wistfully.

I looked at Edward. He grinned my favourite crooked grin and said,

"I think I know what we're going to do today, we're going to win that lottery!"

Everyone cheered.

"Not to ruin your optimism or anything, but there is like one in a billion chances we'll win that thing…"

Rosalie sighed, and went back to reading her magazine. Emmett chuckled, and ruffled my hair. Jasper grinned and went back to trying to beat Alice at chess. Edward rolled his eyes and Alice groaned.

I was confused.

"Edward?" I asked.

Alice answered my question instead.

"You're right. We'll never win the lottery. I mean, it's not like we have someone who could see into the future and tell us the winning numbers…"

I laughed. Of course. Alice's gift as a vampire was to see into the future. How could I have forgotten?

"Sorry Alice?"

Alice giggled.

"It doesn't matter. What are you guys going to do with your share of the money?"

**EPOV**

Of course, Alice would already be thinking of that.

Rosalie answered first.

"I'm going to buy 10 of the newest and most expensive cars, and lots of clothes, jewellery and make up"

"I'm going to buy Charlie some new fishing equipment, Renee, a house in Los Angeles, all my friends some presents, and you guys too, of course." Bella said.

Bella would always buy thinks for other people first. She sensed me looking at her, and smiled. I never got used to how perfect she was, and she was all mine.

Alice woke me up from my day dream.

"What about you, Edward?"

I thought about it.

"I would buy a house for me and Bella, and a super fast car for Bella."

"My truck's fine, Edward!" Bella told me frowning. She hated people spending money on her.

I grinned.

"I'm thinking of buying a cinema."

We all smiled at Jasper.

"I'm going to buy a shopping mall!" Alice squealed.

Bella laughed.

Everyone looked at Emmett.

"I feel like a…football match!"

Rosalie groaned.

Jasper explained patiently.

"Emmett, with this amount of money you could buy way more than watching a football match! Think big! You could watch a football match right now!"

"You're right!" Emmett grinned and reached for the remote.

Rosalie slapped his hand.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Hmm… I would buy…a football!"

We all burst out laughing.

The next day, we all gathered around in front of the TV.

Alice frowned in concentration, and then started reading out numbers with Emmett rushing to write them down.

"12, 28, 31, 46, 54, 60."

Emmett finished writing them down before going to get the ticket.

We all sat down on the sofas, waiting in anticipation for the big moment.

No-one was paying any attention to the TV, they were all dreaming of what they would do with the money.

In Alice's mind I saw her at a shopping mall, taking whatever she wanted without having to pay since she owned the mall.

In Rosalie's mind, she was working on a fancy red car.

In Jasper's mind, he was sitting in the best seats at a cinema watching the newest movies before anyone else.

Bella's mind as usual was shut to me.

After Emmett returned, waving the ticket triumphantly, I dove into his mind.

He was sitting on a sofa watching a football match. I laughed, and when Emmett looked at me curiously I turned it into a cough.

Then the moment we were all waiting for came. The lottery numbers were revealed.

"Now today's lottery numbers to win the ultra-mega jackpot are…"

We all fidgeted about, dreaming of shopping malls and cinemas.

"The numbers are as follows… 12"

"I wonder which shopping mall to buy?" Alice mused.

"28"

"The shopping mall in Seattle is quite big."

"31"

"But it doesn't have my favourite shop…"

"46"

"The one in Olympia is quite cool"

"54"

"But it's not very big. Maybe I should buy both?" She shrugged.

"And the last number is… 60!"

Everyone started chattering about what they were going to buy.

Alice and Bella high-fived. I was happy that my Bella looked so pleased. I thought of all the nice things that I could buy her.

"Umm…everyone?" Emmett said.

Everyone ignored him.

"Guys?"

We carried on talking about houses and shoes"

"Cullens! And Swans!" Emmett yelled.

We all fell silent and looked at Emmett.

"We didn't win."

I thought I must have misheard him, but I was a vampire! He must be joking. Then I read his mind. I gasped.

Bella looked at me questioningly.

Alice frowned, then gave a quick shriek and hit Emmett.

Rosalie glared at her.

"You better have a good reason for hitting my man!"

Emmett grinned sheepishly.

"I think she has a good reason."

"Tell us why we haven't won!" Bella said impatiently.

"Well, remember when Alice was reading the numbers?"

Bella, Jasper and Rosalie, being the only ones not knowing what happened, nodded.

"Well, you know how the last number was 60?" Seeing, them nod again impatiently, Emmett hurried on.

"Because I was so excited, I may have misheard Alice, and wrote 16 instead of 60…"

The rest of Emmett's explanation was drowned out by the sound of him getting hit by five pillows simultaneously.

_Review if this made you smile! Review if it didn't! Review...if you took a breath during the whole time you were reading this story! :) Haha Thanks anyway x_


End file.
